A New Selection
by PrincessSNB
Summary: Maxon and America's son's new selection. Takes place after The One. Follows Princess Rosalia and her brother Mason, through Mason's Selection and Rosalia's search to find true love.
1. Rosalia

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first Fanfiction story. I really enjoyed reading the Selection Trilogy by Kira Cass, and I wanted to continue them on my own. Please follow and favorite. I do not own any of the characters all rights belong to Kira Cass. **

* * *

America POV:

I looked down at the little pink bundle, she was so small. Maxon would think all the screaming was finally worth it. "Rosalia" I say. Maxon turns to look at me and he smiles. His face slightly confused but too concentrated on whats in my arms to show his full emotion.

"What happened to Amberly?" He asks quietly, "We agreed on naming her Amberly." He trails off. Something about saying his mother's name makes him quiet. He must miss her a lot. I know I do, and I only knew her for a short time.

I turn to Maxon. His eyes filling with tears, partly from looking at his baby girl, but partly from thinking of his mother. "Look at you. Do you want to cry every time you call our daughter? I love the name Amberly, but it reminds me too much of the queen that i might cry myself."

"You are the queen now" Maxon reminds me.

"But she was a true queen"

"As are you, Ames."

I say it again, "Rosalia, Princess of Illéa." Maxon smiles.

"I like it, i love her, and i love you more," he reaches down to kiss my forehead.

Suddenly I see the outline of a figure through the iced glass window of the door. Maxon slowly walks over looking through the small peephole. He says nothing but instead slowly and quietly, as to not wake the baby, opens the door.

In walks May, Gerad, and my mother. May has a smile on her face over a mile wide. "Whats her name America?"

Instead Maxon answers my now adult sister. "Rosalia" he simply states.

"Oh thats pretty" Gerad says. My mother walks towards the side of my bed and looks at her granddaughter.

"She looks just like her mother." She isn't wrong. The baby's red peach fuzz closely resembles the shade of my own hair. Suddenly Rosalia's eyes flutter open and her crystal blue eyes stare around the room.

We walk into Mason's room where he is playing with my sister May's son Sean. "Mason?" I ask hesitantly trying not to wake the sleeping bundle in my arms. "Would you like to meet your baby sister?" The three year old springs up to greet the the baby in the little pink blanket.

"Hi baby!" Mason says a little too loudly. Rosalia is startled but smiles to the sound of her new big brother. "Can I hold her Mommy?"

"Yes" Maxon sits down next to our son, and I gently place the newborn in his arms.

Mason looks up "Mommy?"

"Yes Mason?"

"What's her name?"

"Rosalia Amberly Schreave" I say

"Hi Rosie" my son says sweetly, "I'm your brother Mason" ROSIE? I hadnt thought of that nickname for her. But the way it came out of Mason's mouth, I instantly fell in love with it.

I breathe a sigh of relief as Maxon and I place our daughter in the crib in our room. "Goodnight Rosalia" he whispers, and in that moment i realize why I fell in love with Maxon.


	2. Morgan and Madelyn

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to introduce Mason and Rosalia's younger sisters. At this point Mason is about 5 years old and Rosalia is three. I don't want to spend a lot of time on before my actual story. Thank you for reading! Please follow and favorite!**

* * *

America's POV:

Maxon and I walk into the play room to see our two year old and five year old playing with the blocks they both got for Christmas a few days before. They are too occupied to realize we are standing there with their new baby sisters.

We take another step into the room. Maxon whispers, "Mason, Rosalia, come look." Our children jump up and rush to our feet.

"Give me baby." Rosalia says. Her eyes are open wide as she looks down on her sister. Mason is already holding the other one next to Maxon. I look at the two of them, Mason is a miniature version of my husband. Their blond hair flopping in their faces, and green eyes sparkling. They sit almost identical. I sit on the floor with Rosalia. And hand her the baby girl.

"Now be careful with Morgan." I tell my daughter.

"She has eyes like me mommy." She is right they both have my blue eyes. But unlike me and Rosalia's, Morgan has her father's blonde hair. Madelyn has opposite features my red hair and Maxon's green eyes.

Our family is growing much like Maxon and I hoped it would.


	3. Alexander

**Welcome back! This is the last chapter before I skip ahead to Mason's Selection. Now Mason is around 9 years old, Rosalia is about 6 and the twins are about 3. Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and favorite!**

* * *

"He's perfect." Maxon is looking down at his youngest son.

"Maxon?"

"Yes love?"

"Alexander, Alex for short." Maxon and I thought we were having another girl, until today.

"Sounds better than Annabeth." Maxon jokes.

May brings the children up to the room to see the new baby. Mason asks, "Do we have to keep it?" Obviously he does not want another sibling. Mason, now nine is beginning to learn of his father's responsibilities.

"I think he is cute." Rosalia chimes in.

"Us too!" The twins say in unison. They are almost three already and they act like they are twenty.

I place Alexander in his brown wooden crib, the same one we placed Mason in when he was born. I has been passed down to every baby boy born in the palace so far, unlike the white ones created for the girls.

I look down on my new son. He has my features, and Maxon's coloring. All of our children have a unique combination of the two of us.

I feel a slight pressure on my left shoulder. Instantly I know its Maxon. "We have some beautiful children." He pauses, "all of them like you in some ways." He gets down on one knee. A small box in his hands. "I wasn't able to propose to you, and I think that this might make up for it." He opens the box and inside is a ring. It is very similar to the one Maxon gave to me when he ended the selection. Instead of our birthstones on the top of the band sat 5 gems, one for each of our children. I look closer the center is for Mason, a ruby for his birth in July. On one side is a pink tourmaline, October for Rosalia. On the opposite side is peridot, for Alex an August baby. On the very outside balancing each other are two zircon gems. One for Morgan, and one for Maddie, our December twins.

I cant get the words out of my mouth. I finally stutter, "it's beautiful".

Maxon carefully takes the gold ring out of the box and places it on top of the wedding band on my left hand. Under the wedding band was our engagement ring fixed with a purple, and green stone. Our birthstones, and Amberly's wedding ring sits above that. A simple gold band with three large diamonds in the center.

In that moment, I realize that Maxon has always been my one true love and best friend.


	4. Confusion

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to upload! It has been really crazy the past couple of weeks. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far! **

**First of all I want to thank all of those who have read my story. Second of all I think that I am going to reply to the comments I get on previous chapters here so here I go: **

KiraCassRules: Thank you for reading it means a lot to me! I wanted to give Maxon and America a big family because thats how America grew up and thats what Maxon always wanted. Also it gives me more characters to work with.

**Anyway, this takes place a month before Rosalia turns 16. Also Mason is having his own selection now. Thank you again for reading and don't forget to comment your thoughts! **

* * *

**Rosalia POV: **

**I** woke up without the help of my maids today which is very unusual. I went to open my door to find it locked.

It took a little while but eventually I got it opened only to find two guards standing outside my door. Looking around I saw there were guards standing in front of all the doors in our little circle of rooms. I closed the door and went back inside.

Fianlly I heard a familiar voice. "Is Rosalia in her room?"

"Yes, but nobody can enter."

"Its urgent."

"Ok make it quick" just then I heard my door open and and just as fast close.

"Colton?" I asked quietly.

"Yes love?"

"Oh! Thank goodness!"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea whats going on?"

"The girls are arriving."

_Girls? What girls?_ I thought. Finally it clicked. Mason's selection begins today. Thirty five girls would be entering and staying with us for however long Mason wanted them here for.

"Right." I say without any emotion.

"Ok i guess I will see you later" and with that Colton leaves my room with as much speed as he entered with.

As I look down at my bed I see a small box wrapped in pink paper sitting there. I open the paper to reveal a little white box. Inside lay a small heart shaped diamond pendant the size of my pinky nail. I lift the thin chain out of the box and put it on my neck._ 5 months_, I think. 5 months ago Colton asked me out. We had been friends forever. A week before I was born Marlee and Carter had a baby boy, Colton. We played together as children and grew very fond of each other as we grew older. Nobody knew of our relationship but he planned it very carefully. He asked me out 6 months to the day of my 16th birthday. And in just one more month we would tell are parents, but for now we were together in secrecy.


	5. First Impressions

**Hi everyone welcome back! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to comment you thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Rosalia POV:**

I got dressed in the blue dress that was made by Amber, my head maid. She made some of the most beautiful dresses for me since as long as i can remember. I put the necklace from Colton on and a few other matching jewels. I sat on a fluffy chair with my sketch pad and began to draw while i waited for Amber, Marie, and Talia to do my hair for the day. I get my artistic abilities from my mother's family. Before they were royals through my dad's selection they were artists and singers.

I pick up the pencil off the table next to me and start with a small thin line across the page. Within ten minutes I have a sketch of the garden from my bedroom window.

As I add the last details, Amber walks in ready to go. "Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yes." I get up off the big black cushioned chair in the corner of my bedroom and walk over to the bathroom where Amber is setting things up. It is amazing how beautiful my hair looks after just a little time with Amber. Soon after Marie does my makeup. I say goodbye to my maids as I make my way down to the dinning room.

My mother and father are already seated, as well as Mason. I look to my family and then around the room this is the very last time it will be just us. After this I will have another new sister. As I sit down the twins come charging down the hallway. "Girls relax." My father says sternly.

Almost immediately Morgan and Madelyn stop running. It takes a little while for Alexander to get downstairs, but he does. We sit and talk and laugh like we usually do at breakfast.

A knock comes to the door. "Your Majesty?" My father stands. "Please welcome the Selected." They begin to announce names. "Lady Sarah." A short blonde haired girl walks in. "Lady Olivia." A tall brunette walks through the doorway. "Lady Victoria." Her curls blonde and bouncing with every step she takes. They announce a few more but one name at the end stands out. "Lady Camilla." And a girl with red hair like mine walks through the doors. She looks like the way dad describes how mom walked in the first day he met her. Nervously they all stand in a line by the doorway.

"Ladies," my father begins. "I would like to welcome you all to the castle. My wife, Queen America was one of you not long ago." As if on que mom stands up. "I would like to introduce you to my family, my oldest daughter Rosalia." I rise and give the girls a warm welcoming smile. "My younger twin daughters Morgan and Madelyn." Morgan and Maddy stand up. "My youngest son, Alexander." He stands and waves to the girls. At only age 12 Alex is already following Mason and my dad's footprints. "And finally, my oldest son, Mason." Mason stands and begins a speech welcoming the girls. I tune it out and focus on the girls standing there. They must be so nervous. I think I am and I'm not even competing.

We all sit and enjoy our breakfast. Nobody really talks. The only noise you could hear was the occasional scraping and dinging of metal against glasses and plates.

Once everyone has finished my father dismisses everyone and I go up to my room only to find the door open.


	6. Help

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for reading! **_

* * *

Rosalia POV:

I walk through the open door to see my brother sitting on my bed. His shirt is unbuttoned and his hair is a mess. He must have heard my footsteps because he looks up to see me. "I dont think I can do it Rosie." Mason says. He is the only one allowed to call me that. Even though there is a two year age difference we have always been very close. He has a similar relationship with Alex. The twins have always kept to themselves. I have strong relationships with all of my siblings.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not ready for this. Any of this." I sit next to my brother and he puts an arm around me and I do the same.

"Do you think dad was ready for his Selection?"

"No." He says with a frown.

"Exactly. But look at him and mom. They found true love." I look over at him. "Just think, dad made sure all the girls have one thing in common with you."

"I guess thats true." He finally looks over at me. "Thanks Rosie, you always make it better." He wraps me in a hug. "I have to meet all the girls in the garden do you want to come with me?" Mason stands up and extends his arm.

"After you." I giggle.


	7. Love at First Sight

**Hello again! Thank you for reading! As always continue commenting! **

krriordan: Thank you for reading! Hope this update works for you!

Kiren: hope you like this chapter !

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Rosalia POV:

I change into a simple black dress before going to the garden. I walk out my door and see Mason standing there. His shirt and hair are fixed. We walk down to the doors of the garden.

Its has only been about an hour since breakfast but most of the girls, like me, have changed into simpler outfits. Most of them must have been uncomfortable in the heels they were wearing because most are in flats or sneakers.

Mason and I walk over to the group of girls standing in the middle of the garden where there are multiple benches placed around the large fountain in the middle. Its amazing that 35 girls could be this quiet, maybe its just Mason and my presence.

"Hi." Mason barely blurts out.

Sarah, I think thats her name gives us a smile. Since she is the closest we walk towards her. "Hi." She is very quiet when she speaks. "I'm Sarah. I am from Clermont."

"Is it nice there?" I ask trying to make conversation. It seems to be getting louder in the background.

"Its beyond beautiful there!" Sarah answers.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mason asks her.

"Yeah, I have one older brother, Ty, and one younger one, Nick."

"Sounds like fun back home." Mason finishes some conversation with her before moving on to the next group of girls.

"Hi I'm Alexa. I am from Kent."

"Lanie, Columbia. Nice to meet both of you."

"My name is Megan. My home is back in Likely."

We chat with the three girls for a while longer. We finally reach the last girl. She seems quiet much like Mason. The girl is all by herself on a bench, she looks up when we get closer. She has long dark wavy hair. Her eyes are dark and they sparkle when they look at you. "Hi." She says as she stands up.

"Hi." Mason stutters.

"I'm Capri."

"Hello Capri." Mason goes to take her hand. He kisses it. They stare at each other for a moment and I know that it might be time for me to back out. While they are in deep conversation I decide to excuse myself and walk towards the entrance of the garden.


	8. Love at First Sight (Part II)

**Hi again! Hope everyone is enjoying reading! Please remember to comment your thoughts. **

**This chapter is very similar to the one before which is why it has the same title but instead of being from Rosalia's POV, it is in Mason's. **

* * *

Mason POV:

I walk out of Rosie's room and go into my own. My hair is a mess and my shirt is untucked and unbuttoned. If I am to meet these girls I can not loom like this.

It takes me about 20 minutes to fix myself before exiting to the hallway. Not long after Rosalia exits her room. She links her arm in mine and together we walk to the garden. Having my sister here gives me the boost of confidence I need. Without her I don't know that I would be able to speak. I still might not be able to speak even with Rosalia's bubbly personality.

We reach the doorway to the garden and the guards open the doors. Outside are all 35 of them waiting to meet me. I glance over at my sister to see if she feels as nervous as I am. Rosie seems calm, then again she usually does. She gets that from our father.

It seems like the minute we reach the center of the garden everyone stops their conversation. "Hi" i stumble on the simple word. One girl smiles at me. Rosalia leads me towards her because she is the closest one. "Hi. I'm Sarah. I am from Clermont." We talk for a few moments. She seems like a nice girl.

We move to another group of three. Alexa, a skinny pale girl with straight blonde hair stands there and talks to me. Lanie, seems more relaxed. The last girl, Megan is very shy I am lucky to get her name and where she is from out of her. I say my goodbyes and move on to the next girls.

I make my way around the circle. A few girls stick out to me. The first is Brynna from Whites. She was average height with bright blue eyes like my own but dark hair close to the color of chocolate. Chloe from Bonita, seemed very outgoing. Much like Rosalia she was bubbly, she even kind of resembled her with long red hair and green eyes. The last was Kelli from St. George, who was on the nervous side just like me. Thats probably why we got along.

There was only one girl left before this nightmare was over. She sits alone on the far end of a bench looking down at a flower in her hands. She was quiet much like myself. She looks up when Rosie and I get closer. She has long dark wavy hair. Her eyes are dark and they sparkled when she locked eyes with me. "Hi." She says as she stands up.

I couldn't get any words out. Finally I get out a simple "Hi"

"I'm Capri." The girl finally says. I reach down to grab her hand and kiss it. She blushes.

"Hello Capri." We talk about almost everything. I don't even realize that Rosalia is gone until a few minutes of conversation. "Where did you come from?" That came out weird.

"I'm sorry?"

"I meant, like where do you live?"

"Carolina."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"It just, thats where my mother lived as a child."

She and I laugh for a few more minutes until the guard comes out and announces its time for lunch. I help Capri up and I walk the girls inside to get lunch. I can't help but to smile. Maybe this won't be that bad.


	9. Rosalia and Mason

**Hi again. I have had a serious case of writer's block but I finally got something out. Hope you like it. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and thanks for reading **

* * *

Rosalia's POV

After dinner I went up to Mason's room. It was quiet upstairs. Mom and Dad were in a meeting. Alex went to the library, he was a serious book junkie. Morgan and Maddie left for the garden. Mason went to his room as soon as Dad dismissed us. I decided I would give him a little time and then follow him up.

I knocked on the door. "Mason?" No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I let myself in to find him sitting at his desk with a pile of papers spread everywhere. "Mas?"

Finally he looked up. "Hey"

"Hi" I answered "Whatcha got here?"

"The applications."

"Why you just met all the girls."

"I know, but I want to know more about some of them."

"Capri?"

"Yes... But also a few that I'm not sure I clicked with right away. I need to know more before I let them go."

"Ok do you need help?"

"Not right now Rosie. Don't worry I will let you know when I do."

"Ok I'll be in my room."

With that I walked out of Mason's room and ran into Alex in the hallway. He looked up to give me a half smile and continued to walk down the hallway with his nose in a book.

I entered my room and got out of the dress from dinner. I put on some jeans and a pink blouse and matching pink flats. I walked over to my desk took the camera my dad gave me and went downstairs. On my way I passed a few girls. Clarissa from Allens, Brooklyn from Summer and Gianna from Zumi. The three girls smiled an curtsied as I walked by. I gave them a warm smile "Good evening ladies." And I continued on my way to the garden.

The September sun was starting to set when I reached the garden. The flowers were getting dewy and the sun gave a strange but beautiful glow in the photos. It started getting dark so I went inside. I got into the doorway and ran into Morgan and Maddie talking to some girls. I ignored it and went to the kitchen.

"Hi Maggie!"

"Good evening darling!" Maggie is our head chef. She has been around for as long as I can remember.

"How was your day?"

"Busy as usual." She laughs. "Let me guess... Vanilla Ice cream with hot fudge and a brownie."

"How did you guess?" I laugh playfully.

"Honey you come in here every friday and ask me to make you the same thing since you were old enough to walk and talk." We laugh. "I will send it up."

"Thank you Maggie!" I leave the kitchen and continue my journey upstairs.

I finally make it to the third floor and the end of the hallway. I open the door to my room and turn on the light. I sit at my desk and look at the pictures I took. Above my bed is a collage of pictures. My dad taught me how to do that. He told me when I was younger that pictures capture memories and allow you to keep them forever. I wrote the quote on a big piece of paper and drew little flowers and cameras around it. As I got older the pictures got better and the collage grew bigger. There were pictures of mom and dad when they were younger, me and Mason as kids, our whole family, pictures of me and my cousins, me and Colton, flowers in the garden, there had to be at least a hundred photos on my wall. I change into pajamas and sit on my bed admiring my pictures. A knock comes to my door and Mason is standing there with two bowls he hands me one and he pulls a pile of papers out from under his arm. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." We sit on my bed with our ice cream and look at the papers. Mason and I finish up and I head to bed. Apparently it is going to be a long day tomorrow.


	10. Mason and Rosalia

**Ok so I know some people don't like when I split the POV up like this, but I like it better. Hope you enjoy! Like always thank you for reading and don't forget to comment your opinions! **

* * *

Mason POV:

Dad dismisses us from dinner and I head upstairs to my room. I can't help but wonder what I have in common with some of these girls. I certainly didn't click with a handful of them. I think it had something to do with the anxiety and stress between everyone.

I make it to my room and find the pile of applications on my desk. I begin making 3 piles. One of girls I like. One of girls I want to know more about. One or girls I could possibly like. The first paper is from Dylan from Dominica. I put her in the pile of girls I could possibly like. She has dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The second one is Samantha. I didn't get along with her at first so I put her in the pile that I want to know more about.

I get about halfway down the pile and find Capri's paper. I immediately put her in the girls I like pile along with Nicole, Grace, and Lia. I get finished with the pile and begin going through the pile of girls I want to know more about.

A knock comes to the door. I ignore it. "Mason?" They call. Another knock and the door creeks open. "Mas?" I look up to see Rosie. We talk for a little and she leaves.

I continue to study the pages. There were about 15 girls in this pile. I flip though them quickly. Alexa, Natalie of Panama, Isabella of Bankston, Skylar, Quinn, Jacqueline, Kacey, Lauren, Gianna, Clarissa, Megan and Lanie.

I remember that it is Friday and that Rosie gets ice cream from the kitchen tonight. Its getting dark and she should be in soon. I go downstairs to the kitchen and see Maggie. "What can I get you?" She says eagerly.

"Did Rosie come down yet?"

"Yes, she just left. Why you want ice cream too?"

"Yes please."

She makes the sundaes and hands them to me. "Take one to your sister."

"Will do. Thanks Maggie!"

I go back upstairs and get the papers out of my room. I walk across the hallway to Rosie's room and knock with my free elbow. She opens the door shocked to see me and I had her the ice cream.

We sit on her bed and discuss the piles of papers. She agrees with me on the 5 I'm sending home. We finish our ice cream and head off to bed. It is going to be a long day ahead.


	11. The First Elimination

**Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read. This is a really short chapter but I wanted to upload something tonight. Hope you enjoy! Please comment your thoughts. **

* * *

Rosalia POV

I woke up the next morning and put on my favorite pink dress. It is a light pink color and it falls right above my knees. The top is covered in sequins and it comes off the shoulders. I slip on my silver heels and put my hair in a simple ponytail. My hair is naturally wavy so it looks pretty like this. My mother taught me how to apply makeup so I make it look natural. Light eyeshadow and eyeliner, blush mascara and lipgloss. I close the door behind me. Just as I am walking out so is Mason. He and I walk down stairs. "Everything ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

We get to the dinning room. Mom and Dad are talking and Alex still has his nose in a book. Morgan and Maddie walk in just as we are sitting down.

"Rosalia?"

"Yes mom?"

"Are you going to invite the girls?"

"Yes." I look to Mason "later in the garden." I stand up "Attention Ladies." They all look up. "Everyone I would like to invite you all to the garden for lunch with my brothers and sisters." I sit back down.

Breakfast is almost done and my father stands up to dismiss everyone. Mason beats him to it. "Good morning Ladies. Can Alexa, Kacey, Clarissa, Quinn, and Skylar stay here for a moment? Everyone else is dismissed. I hope to see you in the garden for lunch."

"Wow Mason nice going." Alex whispers.

He stands up and follows Mom and Dad out. A whole flock of girls leave including Morgan and Maddie. "Mason do you want me to stay."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

It takes a few minutes but all the girls except the ones asked to stay back are gone. Mason walks up to them and I follow closely behind.


	12. Invitation

**Hello again! I am back with another chapter! So sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time! Anyway to make up with it, I wrote a kinda long chapter. Hope everyone had a great summer! I am going back to school soon so hopefully during class I will write some more chapters then. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rosalia POV

I walk behind Mason. "Hello Ladies." Mason says with confidence. "I hope you are well." I give them a small smile hoping they already know their fate.

"As you all know, I have to start eliminating girls from the competition. I am very glad to have met you, but I feel as though we don't have a connection. Please have your maids make you an outfit to go home in. Your families are expecting you back home." With that he gave the girls a sympathetic smile and walked out. I followed suit and walked out leaving the girls, a few crying, and went to my room.

I walked up the stairs, passing a few girls on my way. They seemed a little nervous, but I assumed that it was just because a few of their friends were asked to stay behind. "Your Majesty!" one girl called me. I turned around as they curtsied. "We are so excited for lunch in the garden!"

"I am so very glad you are. I will see you there."

"See you there." They giggled.

I walked in eager to relax for the short time I could. I threw off my shoes and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I laced up my sneakers and grabbed my camera. The little silver one my dad got me for Christmas last year. I heard a knock at my door. "It's open!" I called from inside my room.

"Hey."

"Hey you." I said "I was just heading out to the garden. Care to join?"

"If I get to hang out with you, of course." Colton smiled wide.

We walked out of my room down the staircase and ran into Colton's mother. "Aunt Marlee!"

"Rosalia, darling how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Good, where are you two off to?"

"We are going to take some pictures in the garden, mom."

"Ok you two have fun." She told us.

Colton and I spent 2 hours taking pictures of the flowers, the sun through the trees, pictures of each other, pictures of everything we could find. "Rosalia!" two girls called from the 3rd floor. "You need to get ready for lunch!" Maddie yelled. I looked at Colton and he understood just by the look he gave me.

"I have to go." I stood up and went back upstairs to my room I put the pink dress back on bad the silver heels and knocked on Mason, Morgan, Maddie, and Alex's doors. Mason was already out, changed and finishing the last of the buttons on his shirt by the time I knocked on the last door.

"How do I look?"

"Stressed." I told Mason.

"Relax, okay?"

"Yes."

"We are ready," the twins say in unison, as usual, they are dressed in matching outfits. A purple dress for Maddie and a blue one for Morgan. Alex, says nothing when he walks out of his room. He just holds a book under his arm.

"Ready?" I ask

Mason and I link arms as we have done since we were old enough to walk. Most of the girls are already in the garden. Tables of food were set up and many of the girls were sitting around tables talking

"Hello ladies," I said. "Please help yourselves, my siblings and I will be around to talk with you. Enjoy!"

I turn to say something to Mason but he has already found Capri. I roll my eyes and walk over to a table with a few girls I had met on the first night.

Once the girls were well into their lunches I stood up and said, "Excuse me, Ladies? Can I have your attention?" Almost immediately the girls looked up. "As most of you know my sixteenth birthday is coming up. I would like to cordially invite you all to my celebration. I would also like to ask that you all help your maids create short black dress to match your personality. These dresses will say a lot about you to all of us. They will also distinguish you as the selected." I sat back down and immediately almost every girl started talking about what kind of dress they wanted.

I looked around to find Mason. I didn't see Capri either. I figured they went off, so I had to dismiss the girls myself. Once most of the girls were gone I went up to my room and crashed the minute I put my pajamas on and got settled in my be


	13. Lunch in the Gardens

**Hello my loyal readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. This is the first time I have written something like this. It is so amazing that so many people read this and encourage me to continue writing this story. It makes my day when you comment and let me know where you want the story to go. Please let me know if i am developing the characters well enough because like I said, this is the first time that I am writing something like this. Thank you so much for reading and please continue to comment!**

* * *

Mason POV

I didn't even realize what time it was. I found a white button down shirt and my blue jacket. My hair still looked ok from this morning at breakfast so I just changed my clothes. A knock came at my door and I figured it was Rosie, so I peeked out the balcony window and saw all the girls out there. I recognized Ashlyn and Adriana. They were sitting at a table with Dylan, Nicole and Jessica. I couldn't exactly figure out what they were talking about so I exited my room, still buttoning my shirt up.

Rosalia turned around to face me after knocking on Alex's door.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Stressed. Relax, okay?"

"Yes."

The twins came out in unison from their two rooms, they had a habit of doing that. They do everything in unison usually matching one another as well.

"Ready?" Rosie asked.

I extended my arm and she took it much like she always does. We walked down to the doors to the garden, the guards opened them and all the girls turned to look my way. Rosalia detached her arm from mine and she began to talk. I searched the garden for someone to talk to. I noticed Capri was sitting on the bench my mother and father sat on during their Selection. She was playing with the hem on her skirt when I sat down next to her. "Good afternoon, Lady Capri." I said giving her a warm smile.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"Would you care to go for a walk through the gardens?"

"I would love that," she replied. She took my arm much like my sister usually does. We walked throught the path of flowers out of sight from the other girls.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" I questioned.

"Yes. Very much! My maids have made some beautiful dresses for me and the girls have been nothing but nice to me. Well, all except a select few."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Prince Mason, don't worry about it please."

We sat and talked for what seemed like forever. I heard Rosie dismiss the girls so I thought it would be best to leave too. I stood and extended my hand to help Capri up. We walked all the way back to the garden entrance. "I will see you at dinner." I gave her a small bow and went to the library to meet my father for a brief meeting.

I couldn't concentrate on what my father and Stavros were talking about. All I could think about was Capri, did I already find the "one"?

"Mason!" My father yelled.

I shook my head "Yes?"

"The meeting is over."

"Oh, Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said hesitantly.

"How did you know mom was the one?"

He looked shocked at me asking this question. I wasn't sure why but I figured that it was because it was so early on in the process. "I guess it was because she had told me that she would never have feelings for me. At that point I wanted to get closer to her and make her want me without really making her want me. I guess it worked." He laughed. "Why is there already a girl?"

"Well, maybe, but I'm not sure. You know the only girls I have been around are Rosalia and the twins."

"That's very true Mason." Maxon laughed again. "I would just say to go with your gut. I will see you at dinner." With that my father walked out and I was left in the library to think by myself.


	14. The Women's Room

**Ok so I am on a writing kick right now... Hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

America POV:

After breakfast I say goodbye to Maxon. He and the boys are going to the library to discuss the upcoming events. I meet with my three daughters as well as the thirty other girls that are still in the Selection.

Rosalia is working with the twins on her Sweet 16 plans. I sit in the opposite corner as the Selected and work on a report Maxon has given me. I now understand why Amberly was always separated from us when I was part of the Selection. I am afraid of getting too close to any of these girls if my son is going to send them home anyway. Last night before bed Maxon told me that our son talked to him. When I asked what about he simply told me that Mason asked about our Selection. When I asked for more information Maxon kissed me goodnight and went to sleep.

This morning, I studied the girls as much as I was studying the report papers. There were a few that stood out to me. Some not for good reasons.

"Mom?" I heard Rosalia say.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this dress?" She shows me a sketch of a beautiful pink ball gown. Rosalia has a talent for designing clothes she loves sketching in her drawing pad. Out of all my children she is the most artistic. All of my girls are. She shows me three more, pink ball gowns and asks which one I like the best.

"I like that one."

"No that one is prettier." I hear many opinions when I turn around to see about ten girls behind me looking at the designs.

"Ladies, why don't you all get paper and pencils and begin designing your dresses?"

The excitement fills the room. All through lunch I can hear the chatter of all the girls talking of fabrics and sequins. I laugh to myself remembering back to my Selection and the chatter of the girls talking of the dresses their maids created for them.


	15. In the Library

Rosalia's POV

Today the girls have their first photo-shoot with Mason. I stand by just to supervise for a few moments, but decide there is too much to plan in the next week. I meet mom in the library. She has a ton of papers surrounding her I have my own binders that I must make sure everything is in place inside of.

"Good Afternoon mother," I say.

"Good Afternoon, Rosalia. How has your day been?"

"I guess alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay"

"I'm still working on arrangements for the party, can you help me with the center-pieces later in the Grand Hall?"

"Anything I can do to help get this party going."

"Thanks mom!"

"Anytime, sweetheart. I have to meet with your father for a private meeting for a bit with the Italians, are you going to be okay on your own for a little while?" she asked me

"I should be good for now," I replied, "I will see you in the Grand Hall when you are out of your meeting. Oh and Invite the Italians to the Sweet 16."

"Of course."

With that my mother left me in the library surrounded by books upon books, and Sweet 16 papers and binders across the table. I finish what I still have left to plan and I head over to the Women's Room to see how Mason' s photos with the girls went, but on my way there I bump into Colton.

"Hey babe," Colton whispers.

"Hey," I answer.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh you know just running around, the usual." We laugh and talk for a little bit.

"I'll see you in the gardens tonight after dinner for some sunset pictures?" Colton suggests.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and he continues down the hallway to wherever he was off to.


	16. Family Dinner

Mason POV:

The pictures were taking forever and all I could think about was the next time I could see Capri. Finally the pictures are over and I exit the Women's Room. I head over to the roof. I do my best thinking up here and the view is amazing. When I was younger my father told me of the first time that he took my mother to the roof. That night it rained so hard and they came inside soaking wet, only to run into my deceased grandfather, who almost threw her out right there and then.

I look out into the sunset and see the twins strolling around picking flowers and giggling to themselves. They rarely ever leave each other's sides. I think about the next elimination, five more have to go and after that Photo-shoot I have a pretty clear idea of who they are.

After Rosie's Sweet 16 I will send them home. For now I need to go back to my room and get out of these clothes and go down to dinner. I have requested for the girls to have dinner on their own so that we can have dinner as a family. I miss the laughter at the table instead of the seriousness that is around the room now. The girls are not all close enough that they have funny or intense conversations like I had hoped they would have by now.

I change into a basic shirt and hang out in my room for a little while before heading down to the dining room. Maggie is making her famous soup tonight and we are all excited. It takes a little bit but I finally decide to go down there and sit with my family.

It feels like the old dinners we used to have. Mom and Dad is next to each other at the head of the table. Morgan and Maddie sit on one side and Alex sits quietly next to them. Rosie and I sit across from them. Maggie puts a big pot of chicken soup in the middle of the table and everyone digs in. There is laughter and smiles. Dad asks Alex about the books he has read this week. Rosie talks about the Sweet 16 planning. Mom asks the twins about their daily walk through the garden to pick flowers for their rooms. Dad asks me how the Photo-shoot went. The twins are discussing coordinating dresses for the party and Alex is laughing about how strange his sisters are.

Maggie comes in with a huge chocolate cake and again everyone digs in. I miss these kinds of dinners.


	17. Waltzing

Hello Lovley readers! Sorry it has been so long... Here is a quick update on me, I recently got inducted into National Honor Society and I am almost halfway done with this year of school! Anyway, it has been really busy around here so here is the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment your thoughts!

* * *

Rosalia POV

Tomorrow is my Sweet 16 and I am making last minute plans for it. Earlier this morning my maids brought up my gown. I have to go down stairs and help the girls with the traditional dance of the guards. My brother and I will be partners and the girls will dance with guards that are off for the night.

"Hello Ladies" I say as I enter the room. They turn and curtsy, but they are all paying attention to Mason. "Mason? Are you and the Ladies ready?"

They all stand in a circle while Mason and I waltz around the room. I remember the first ball Mason and I Waltzed at. It was our parents' Halloween party. They have had this party since my father's selection. Mason and I attempted to dance like the adults but since we were only six and eight, it didn't exactly go as planned.

We stop and let the girls partner up with some of the guards, and Colton, who volunteered to help us. They picked up on the dance pretty quickly, and Mason and I say our goodbyes. The girls are free to roam around for today since the Women's' Room is being occupied with decorations, dresses, balloons, and flowers. I go up to my room and relax tomorrow is going to be a stressful day, and I need as much rest as I can get. I sit in the huge chair in my room and draw until dinner. When dinner is over I want nothing more than to go to sleep, and I do as soon as I make it up the three flights of stairs.


	18. Dance of the Guards

Rosalia POV:

Tomorrow is my Sweet 16 and I am making last minute plans for it. Earlier this morning my maids brought up my gown. I have to go down stairs and help the girls with the traditional dance of the guards. My brother and I will be partners and the girls will dance with guards that are off for the night.

"Hello Ladies" I say as I enter the room. "Most of you are unfamiliar with most of the traditions here at the palace." I look around at some familiar faces but many of them are still just faces. The girls are all standing around looking at guards and some stare longingly at my brother who sits in the corner until I need him to help me demonstrate. "During every ball or celebration honoring a person here we celebrate by dancing the traditional Dance of the Guards. Now I need each of you to pair off with a guard." As I say this I watch as girls attempt to get Mason to dance with him but he just shrugs them off. Colton appears to my side and he helps me show the girls the steps.

It takes hours for them to get the moves just right and even then some girls are still stumbling around.

Mason stands up, "Ladies." They all look up and stare just like puppies each looking longing for Mason to say more. "I have been watching you all today and I have decided to take ten of you on very special dates. If I say your name please stay so we can discuss our plans. Once I have announced the names the rest of you are free to go."

Many of the girls start to talk about who Mason is going to pick. Finally Mason begins to speak again.

"Kelli, Camilla, Hannah, Brooklyn, Dylan, Brynna, Kacey, Jessica, Ashlyn," There was a pause to Mason's list. Unsure of who the last girl was they others begin to argue. "Capri." He finishes. "Will you girls stay here. The rest of you girls are dismissed." With that the others left the room most headed to their rooms, others to the library, some to the gardens, and some to sit in the Women's room.

I left Mason and the girls alone and headed to my room. I entered the hallway and the circle of rooms. Turned to my door, but before I turned the knob I looked around our little circle. Soon Mason will be living in another wing of the Palace. Somewhere that his room would be connected to his bride's room. Things were never going to be the same. Changes were happening here. I heard the twins giggling from one of their rooms, most likely Alex was reading a book, and here I was reminiscing about the past. Thinking of a time when toys lay on the floor. When nobody trusted us to have a glass vase on the table in the center of the room. When there was always a baby crying from one of the rooms. Back to times when we were just the children of the King and Queen. Times were changing, we were growing up. I turned the knob and walked in. I opened the windows to let some fresh air in. Second guessing myself, I closed the windows and went outside on the balcony. I looked out into the garden, looked up at the sun of the autumn afternoon. I felt the October breeze against my face, stretched my arms out and closed my eyes. A smile stretched across my face, I breathed in the crisp air. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss pressed against my cheek. I felt warm inside. A feeling of safety engulfed me. "How is my beautiful birthday girl?" His whisper tickled my ear. I giggled as I turned around to see his perfect smile and eyes looking at me. Giving me the look every girl wants their boyfriend to give them. "One more day." He said. _One more day until we could be brought out. One more day until we didn't have to be secret. _Suddenly a nervous feeling surrounded me and I pushed him away.


End file.
